fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mariomon Red and Green Versions
Mariomon Red Version and Mariomon Green Version are spinoffs of the Mario franchise developed for the Nintendo Switch. Hence the title, the game draws many gameplay elements from the Pokemon franchise. The game is slated to release in November of 2019, alongside the likely release of the first installments of Pokemon’s Generation VIII. The game’s main protagonist is not Mario, who may have been the expected hero. Rather, the game follows a generic Toad who begins his/her Mariomon journey, with much support from notable heroes such as Mario, Princess Peach, and Luigi. On his/her journey, this Toad also ends up working to defeat the impending attack of Team Koop, led by Bowser and his son, Bowser Jr. Gameplay The game plays very similarly to game of the Pokémon series. You travel the world, battling fellow Mariomon trainers, catching and training your own Mariomons, and defeating 8 Mariomon Gyms. Along the way, you uncover secrets about the Mushroom Kingdom, such as the wrath of Team Koop, the return of the Toad Brigade, and the mysterious hero helping you on your journey. Battling There are two types of battles in Mariomon: Wild Battles and Trainer Battles. Wild Battles When you encounter a Mariomon in the wild, a battle begins. You can encounter them in multiple ways. Many pop out while walking through tall grass, some may fall on you from the sky when you walk under their shadow, some may appear after breaking a block, and some can pop out randomly in deserts or caves. In a wild Mariomon battle, your main objective is to defeat the Mariomon. However, if you can weaken it enough, you can throw a Marioball and attempt to catch it. If successful, the Mariomon will join your team. Trainer Battles Trainer Battles occur when either when you lock eyes with an opposing trainer, or when an NPC initiates it over dialogue. They are not too unlike Wild Battles. However, in Trainer Battles, the trainer will likely have multiple Mariomons to use against you. They also have more skilled movesets and are more talented strategists. Another hitch is that you cannot use Marioballs while in a Trainer Battle, as you cannot steal Mariomons. If you win a Trainer Battle, the losing trainer will give you a fair sum of Coins. However, if you lose, you pay the winning trainer some Coins, return to the most recent Mushroom House you were in, and have your Mariomons healed. You can then rematch the trainer at a later time. Evolution Evolution in Mariomon is worked rather differently than Pokémon. There are some species of Mariomon that evolve via leveling up to a certain level. However, many species within the Mario universe have many subspecies. For example, a Goomba has subspecies of Paragoomba, Mega Goomba, Spiky Goomba, and several more. For this reason, many Mariomon evolve via items. With item evolution, you can select what subspecies you would like your Mariomon to become. For instance, if you want your Goomba to become a Paragoomba, you would have it hold a P Wing and level up to a level past Level 25. This system allows for a more selective play style, letting the player have more control over his/her team and being able to more easily know what Mariomon they would obtain. Controls Plot Introduction - Gym 1 The game opens with your uncle Toadsworth, who greets you. He describes to you the past of the Mushroom Kingdom, how Bowser has terrorized the land for decades, then the power to capture his minions was developed and he was finally defeated. He talks about how much the Kingdom has improved since this tech began, how Mario, the hero of old, became a skilled Mariomon trainer and began guiding people through the Kingdom on their journeys. Toadsworth then gets your information—name, gender, what your avatar looks like. You then step out into Toad Town, the first city. Toadsworth walks out behind you and tells you to head to Princess Peach’s Castle to relieve your starting Mariomon. On the way, you meet the legendary hero Luigi...but don’t recognize him at first. He doesn’t mind, he tells you that everyone only remembers his brother’s impact on history, not his. He follows you to the castle. Upon arriving in the castle, Toadsworth pulls out theee Marioballs and clicks them open, revealing your three possible starting Mariomons: Piranha Plant, the Grass type; Lava Bubble, the Fire type; and Cheep-Cheep, the Water type. After choosing your Mariomon, Princess Peach comes down and congratulates you on starting your journey. She tells you about how it’ll be a great experience and you’ll learn a lot. Realizing that she’s never gone on a journey herself, she tells Toadsworth that she’s decided to do so, and chooses the Mariomon that’s weak against yours. She then challenges you to a battle to see the talent your Mariomons possess. After your battle, Peach congratulates you and tells you that you clearly will become a great trainer. You both leave the castle. Peach runs down the path ahead, telling you that Route 1 is the way to the next town, Arborous Town. Luigi runs up behind you and tells you that he decided to go on a journey as well. He thought about what Peach said and realized that defeating the Mariomon League would be the next way to make a name for himself. He then explains the 8 gym system, the Elite Four, as well as other basics lie items and . He then runs into the Mushroom House to buy supplies. Upon entering Route 1, Peach catches up to you from up ahead. She talks about how ever since Mariomonic tech began, her love Mario had dedicated himself to becoming one of the most powerful trainers in the kingdom. She then teaches you about Mariomon battles and catching Mariomons. She told you that the first gym is past Route 2 in Archivista City. She hands you Marioballs and , then heads forward. Upon arrival in Arborous Town, Luigi catches up and challenges you to a battle. He then complains about his weak team, but decides to go back and train them up before going to the next gym. Luigi runs back into Route 1 after waving goodbye. Upon moving farther in Arborous Town, you find out that Team Koop controls the town. Bowser Jr. steps out near the exit and tells you that Team Koop will rise and take over the Kingdom. Their leader may have been defeated before, but his power is greater; he is building a formidable Mariomon team. He then leaves, allowing the player to continue down Route 2. You then arrive in Archivista Town. Several Toads tell you that the gym leader is a former admin of the Toad Brigade and that she’s a powerful trainer. After going through all of the trainers in the Bug type gym, the player meets Toadette. She tells you that she knows about Arborous Town and how it’s controlled by Team Koop. She talks about the Toad Brigade, and how they were a powerful force back in the day. She asks that, if you win, she will go back to Arborous Town and kick out Bowser Jr. if you go to Traccerin City and bring Captain Toad back to lead the Brigade. The first gym battle then takes place. Post Gym 1 - Gym 2 When the battle finishes, Toadette hands you the Biddy Badge. She wishes you luck on the rest of your journey and leaves the gym to Arborous Town. You leave the gym and run into Luigi. He tells you that he’s ready to take on the gym now. You explain that Toadette’s left to Arborous Town. Luigi freaks out and runs back through Route 2. You walk onto Route 3. On the way, you see a Hammer Bro. harassing a Toad. You walk up and confront the Team Koop soldier and battle him. After your battle, another Hammer Bro. walks up and challenges you. Before you can battle him, though, a mysterious man in red overalls walks up and battles him. The man tells you to hurry to the next town, Freelander Town. You arrive in Freelander Town, and not long after the man in red catches up. He introduces himself as Mario. He commends you for the way you handled that Team Koop soldier. He explains the nuisance they’ve been to the kingdom, and how they’re frankly terrible Mariomon trainers. He advises you to stay on alert and stop them if you see them in the future. He runs down another route. Luigi catches up to you and says he beat Toadette in a gym battle. He then challenges you to a battle. After his defeat, he doesn’t seem too bothered and simply says that he knows his Mariomon will improve. Later in the town, the two of you learn that Route 4 has been overrun with boulders, and that you must take an alternate route to Traccerin City through Silverstone Cave. You head into the cave. While in the cave, explosions can be heard. You eventually find the source to be Kamek, a Team Koop admin who is trying to prevent you from getting to Traccerian City. He claims it would be a prime spot for Bowser’s base of operations. He then battles you. When he loses, he opens the exit to the cave and swears revenge. Upon leaving the cave, you find out that Captain Toad, the gym leader, had just cleared the boulders from Route 5. He greets you and Luigi and promises that he’ll battle you as soon as Team Koop’s soldiers are cleared out. The remaining three head up to the three of you and initiate a Triple Battle. After the battle, Luigi tells you that you should head to the gym before him. He wants to go down Route 5 first and train more, and advises that you might want to do the same. Before the gym battle, you are visited by a bike salesman and obtain a bike. You then enter Captain Toad’s gym. After battling the Ground type trainers in the gym, you confront Captain Toad. You tell him about how Toadette wants to bring back the Toad Brigade. He agrees that it would help get rid of Team Koop. He says that after this battle, he’ll go find Toadette. The second gym battle then occurs. Post Gym 2 - Gym 3 Post Gym 3 - Gym 4 Post Gym 4 - Gym 5 Post Gym 5 - Gym 6 Post Gym 6 - Gym 7 Post Gym 7 - Team Koop Attack Post Team Koop Attack - Gym 8 Post Gym 8 - Elite Four/Champion End Credits Post-Game Characters Color Variants You can choose any of these colors to color your character at the start of the game. There are stores across the Mushroom Kingdom that allow you to change the color of your cap and/or vest for a small fee. Females have these same colors applied, except they have pigtails similar to Toadette. Notable Trainers Rivals For a list of battles with your rivals, as well as their Mariomon teams, see here. Gym Leaders For a list of gym battles, as well as the Mariomon teams used by gym leaders, see here. Elite Four + Champion For a list of the Elite Four battles, as well as their Mariomon teams, and potential challengers for Champion, see here. '' Team Koop ''For a list of battles with Team Koop members, as well as their Mariomon teams, see here. Mariomons For an in-depth Mariodex, including moves, abilities, and more, see here. Poll What rating would you give this game so far? 6/5!!!! 5/5!!! 4/5!! 3/5! 2/5. 1/5.. 0/5... -1/5.... What should be completed first? Characters Mariomons Story Moves ...Something Else (Specify in comments) The Pokémon series has a corresponding anime. Should I write an anime for Mariomon? Yes! No! (Give real reasons why not) Category:Rocky’s Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:2019 Category:Nintendomon Category:Dragon Co. Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mariomon Category:Spin-offs Category:Mario Spin-offs Category:Pokémon Spin Off Games Category:Original Games